


The Little Sea Ronin

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Andersen's classic fairy tale starring the RW cast.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple notes before we begin:  
> I'll be using the dub names for the ronins, since I like them better. However I prefer the original names for the warlords/masho, so I'll be using those for those characters.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue me. This was written purely for my own personal enjoyment and of others.

Part One

 

            There was once a vast undersea kingdom ruled by a powerful, yet well loved king. The sea king had many children, both sons and daughters, but one in particular was his favorite.

            Prince Cye, the king's youngest son was the favorite of all of the kingdom of Torrent. Of all the king's offspring, he was the one who was always willing to lend a hand or tail to a weary worker or soothe a crying child's fears.

            He was also extremely curious and could always be seen swimming amongst the sunken wrecks of human ships. Little did he know that his peaceful life under the sea was about to change forever.

 

*****

 

            Inside his richly furnished cabin, a  boy with long, black hair and piercing, sapphire eyes sat polishing his rapier trying not to think about all that water surrounding him. Beside him lay a large, white tiger, dozing off as the waves gently rocked the ship.

            "I don't know how you can stand it, White Blaze. All this water makes me nervous. I can't wait till we reach land again."

            There was a knock at the door. The boy sighed before answering, "Come in."

            The door opened to reveal another boy of similar build, though he stood a couple inches taller. His blond hair was short and styled in such a way that it covered the right half of his face. He coolly strode into the cabin and sat on the bed as the only chair was currently occupied.

            "What's up, Sage?" asked his dark haired friend.

            "I'd ask the same thing of you, Ryo," said the blond whose full name happened to be Sage no Korin of the house of Halo.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Ryo, it's your eighteenth birthday today and you've hadn't come out of this cabin since we've begun this little cruise home," said Sage, flicking the hair out of his face only to have it bounce back into place.

            "You know me, all this water and no land for miles and miles. You know how I don't like water," he said laughing nervously.

            "Ryo, that may fool Kento, but this is me you're talking to. You're worried the queen will push another one of her matches on you again. Am I right?"

 

            He was right, as always. During the past year, as his eighteenth birthday approached, his mother the queen had been trying to hook him up with every princess and noble lady within a thousand miles of the Wildfire kingdom. He couldn't blame her for wanting to have grandchildren, but he had been feeling oppressed and still wanted to enjoy his youth while he still could.

            That was why he and his guardians and friends Kento and Sage had been on this  particular ship. The blond nobleman had suggested a vacation to a island resort for two months and they were now on their way home.

 

            Ryo nodded, not wanting to voice the truth they all knew. Sage put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I don't blame you, Ryo," he said with a small smile on his lips. "It's almost as bad at home for me too. Mother just can't understand why I haven't chosen a bride yet, either."

            Sage's mother never needed to look for candidates for her handsome son. He was a virtual babe magnet. His outward air of coolness and aloofness added a sense of mystery which drew females, and the occasional male, to him like crazy. Plus he was known to flirt every now and then.

 

            "That's easy for you to say," snapped the black haired boy. "You're not the one in danger of being forced into a marriage you don't want."

            "I know, but you've got to understand your mother for a moment here. Face it Ryo, you're a prince of a rich kingdom with no father and no brothers so you'll have to marry and produce an heir otherwise there'll be utter confusion among the rest of us nobles."

            "Don't think I don't know that, Sage. Believe me, I do. It's just that I wanna enjoy my freedom while I still can."

            Sage offered his liege and friend another sympathetic smile before turning to leave the cabin."

            "Oi! Is he comin' or do we have dinner without him? Again." came a boisterous voice just as the blond opened the door. Both Ryo and Sage winced when their ears recovered from Kento's bellowed question.

            "I almost forgot. I also came to tell you it's time for dinner," said Sage, silently plotting the death or at least suffering of a certain stocky royal guardian as he strode out the door.

            Ryo looked at the now closed door and shrugged. 'Might as well go out now,' he thought and opened the door. The tiger who had been dozing and quietly listening in on their conversation, rose to follow.

            "Nuh-uh, 'Blaze. You're staying put this time. Last time you snuck off to the cargo hold and ate almost the entire day's catch." The tiger shrunk back guiltily a bit, remembering the huge stomachache he had after he binged out in the cargo hold. "It was a good thing you did that though, we had to take a break for a whole day to re-catch what you ate. Now I won't be home till after my birthday," Ryo said petting him on the head and winking. "At least I won't have to go through one of her 'little celebrations', ne?"

            White Blaze pressed into the hand petting him, wanting more, but the dark haired prince quickly removed it and left his favorite pet to join his friends for dinner. "I'll have the cook bring you something, 'kay?" he called through the door before heading to the captain's dining hall.

 

*****

 

            Although he had indeed escaped one of his mother's 'little celebrations', which were in reality ultra-extravagant parties with the works, he still had to suffer through yet another birthday party, albeit a rather minuscule one compared to what she always thrust on him.

            Dinner had been a feast in his honor, of course, which Kento had enjoyed with his usual gusto for food. Ryo smiled remembering the many times he and Sage had to kick him under the table to keep him from eating the entire meal himself.

            He was now on the deck, at the insistence of the captain and a certain blond guardian, leaning against the rail and gazing at the sky reflected on the midnight blue waves. He had been there ever since after dinner, but no one dared to bother him for they were too busy either singing, drinking, or playing on their instruments to notice the solitary prince. Besides Kento and Sage knew better than to bother him that day.

            Nor did anyone notice the slight figure swimming along the side of the ship.

 

*****

 

            "So these are humans," Cye murmured watching the various figures as they sang and danced. He had never seen humans so close before and wondered how anything so clumsy looking move about so easily without the help of a tail.

            He had been sulking in his grotto, that he'd discovered a few years ago, after being scolded for sneaking off to the surface to visit an air spirit he'd befriended when he saw the shadow of a ship pass over him in the dying sunlight. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he left the grotto and headed straight for the ship and was now perched in one of the lifeboats along the side of the ship.

            He was watching a blond haired human laugh as a stocky one tried to dance only to land flat on his face when his eyes fell upon a lone dark figure on the opposite side of the deck, his back turned to him. "Wonder what's wrong with that one. Doesn't he like  parties?" Cye said. He could tell the humans were having some kind of celebration and failed to understand why anyone would not want to include themselves in the merriment. If he didn't have a tail, Cye would have leapt over the railing and joined the figures congregating on the ship's deck.

            A loud booming noise drew his attention and he saw the stocky human from before had a bottle in one hand and was singing at the top of his lungs, obviously drunk. Poor Cye quickly covered his ears and winced while the blond snuck up behind the muscular boy and promptly thunked him on the head, causing him to stop singing and lose his balance again. Cye couldn't stop himself from laughing and fearful someone might hear him, quickly ducked under the tarp covering the lifeboat.

            "So whatcha think?" said a voice beside the little merboy.

            Cye eeped and almost fell out off his perch from the sudden fright. "Great Neptune! Rowen don't sneak up on me like that!"

            A translucent blue haired figure appeared above him sitting on the railing. "Sorry about that, Cye. Just couldn't resist," he said smiling at his friend.

            "Ro-chan, you'd better get down from there before the humans see you."

            "Nah it doesn't matta if they see me. They're so drunk now that they'll be seeing mermaids in the moon pretty soon."

            Cye had to giggle at that. The air spirit was right, as usual when it came to human behavior. He was an air spirit after all and had observed humans all his life, which made him an expert on humans in Cye's eyes. Before he met the blue haired spirit, he thought any behavior at all from humans was strange. But when Rowen explained that they could be even more strange when drunk, from drinking too much of what he called liquor, he had no idea what it was like until now.

            One of the sailors shouted and pointed off the bow saying he saw a mermaid's tail. Thankfully Cye and Rowen were nowhere near the bow.

            "See what I mean?"

            Cye nodded, relieved to see the other humans laugh at the foolish one who said he spotted a mermaid and go back to partying, making themselves even more drunk. Humans sure were funny.

            Apparently his blue haired friend though same thing as he tried his best to stop laughing as a particular stocky boy began singing again. Rowen's laugh reminded the little merboy of the gentle, warm sea breeze as he sunned himself on the rocks at the surface.

            Suddenly there was a whooshing noise then a loud explosion and a bright splash of color lit the night sky. Cye settled himself further into the lifeboat and stared, enraptured by the fireworks blazing across the sky. He had seen displays of color as many fluorescent fish swam and danced during the many balls his father and mother held, but nothing compared to the sudden garish flash of color that quickly faded away leaving only the velvety dark night sky and silvery stars.

            Rowen, however, had seen fireworks displays thousands of times and wasn't even surprised. In fact he was rather bored now that the comedians had stopped their performing in favor of watching their own 'magic'.

            "What is that Ro-chan?" Cye asked as another starburst of color appeared in the sky.

            "Fireworks. Humans make 'em wheneva they're throwin' a party," said the bored air spirit.

            "Fire? Works?" Cye was completely puzzled. He had seen pictures of fires in the many books he found and hid inside his private grotto, but the colored blasts looked nothing like fire. How could they be works of fire when most of the bursts resembled multicolored sea anemones.

            "Don' ask. I don' exactly get it mysel'. These humans gotta crazy way of namin' things."

            "I'll say," agreed Cye. Though all the humans had now gathered at the stern of the ship, the black haired figure he'd seen before was still leaning against the rail, hardly paying attention to the fireworks display above him. "That one doesn't seem too happy, though," said the merboy pointing to the lone human across from them.

            "I know. Shame he's got a sour look on 'im. He's a real looka. Why dontcha go on ova and take a peek?" said the air spirit with a wink. "Maybe cheer 'im up?"

            "Rowen! I can't believe you said that!" Cye knew all too well what would happen if he were to be caught be the humans. Still, he wasn't that shocked at his friend's proposal. He looked at the figure again and was once again fighting against his desire to go cheer the lonely human up.

            Just when he lost the battle and was about to swim over to the other side of the ship, when the human in question turned around. Cye immediately ducked for cover and his ethereal friend vanished, but still hovered nearby, invisible. When the footsteps stopped, Cye dared to show himself and looked up to see the dark haired human had positioned himself just off to the side of the lifeboat. He ducked for cover yet again, but when the human made no sound or movement, he remembered that despite the fireworks lighting the sky, it was still dark enough that it would be difficult to be spotted. Especially by a rather sulky human.

            He cautiously took a peep at the human and -

            Thwak!

            Cupid's arrow hit its mark.

            He was looking at the most beautiful human he'd ever seen. Granted the ones on the ship were the first ones he's seen, but this one was the most beautiful of all of them. He had thought the stocky one kind of cute and had found himself more than once staring at the blond haired human who seemed to be his friend since they hung together was gorgeous, but they paled in comparison to the dark figure who was just mere inches away from him.

            He had long, ebony black hair that reminded him of the sky on a cloudy night and brilliant blue eyes resembling the color of the ocean waters of his home. Both features stood out against the honey tanned skin.

            Cye silently thanked the gods he was allowed to view such a dazzling sight without getting caught. The human let out a soft sigh as he continued to lean against the railing blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes staring at him in utter fascination and adoration. The merboy saw the despondent look on the human's face and began to wonder what could possibly make such a beautiful and kind looking person so sad.

            "There you are, Ryo," said the blond human as he came up to him. "I was sure you'd come watch the fireworks with us since you love them so much."

            "I don't feel like celebrating much, Sage, this is supposed to be the last night of my freedom. After we reach home, it'll be balls and calls to every princess and noblewoman within reach of my mother non-stop," he replied. "I'm going down below to check on 'Blaze. Would you say good night to everyone for me?"

            'Please don't go!' Cye thought as the black haired human called Ryo turned to leave. The blond, Sage, nodded and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder for the third time that day. Both boys then left, Ryo towards the stairs leading into the ship, Sage back towards the throng watching the fireworks.

            "Poor Ryo," Sage said thinking of the torture the queen no doubt had planned for his best friend.

            Disappointed, Cye got up from the lifeboat seat and sat on the edge, ready to go 'below' himself. "Quite a view, eh?" said the air spirit looking after the blond as he re-materialized on the railing. Cyecould only blush and nod, staring longingly in the direction Ryo had taken.

            Noticing his friend wasn't looking in the same direction, Rowen chuckled. 'Bet he's hooked on that one already.' "Ya betta get goin' Cye. Ya don' want yer old man ta worry."

            Rowen's words jolted the merboy out of his personal dream world and stared as if he'd never seen a face before. "Did you say something, Ro-chan?"

            "Yeah, I said it's late. Ya gotta get home if ya don' wanna get in trouble fer sneakin' out again."

            "Oh my gosh! You're right! I've gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow Ro-chan, that is if I'm not grounded again."

            With that the little merboy dove off the lifeboat and into the sea below. The air spirit shook his head in sympathy. "Poor kid's gonna be in a heap o' trouble," he said before turning invisible again and leaving for wherever it is that air spirits call home.

 

*****

 

            The next day, the weather at sea had been bad. The water was rough and the sky was overcast with heavy storm clouds. No doubt a huge storm was imminent.

            Despite the constant rain, Cye had once again snuck up to the surface to watch the humans, or more specifically, a certain boy named Ryo. Being of the sea himself, the rain did not bother him and thought nothing of the fact that most humans, especially Ryo, hated rain. Ryo was not on deck today and the poor merboy was disappointed. He'd been watching all day and it was now well past sunset. He was about to leave when the sky lit up from lightning and thunder made his ears hurt. Suddenly a voice rang out:

            "Fire! The mast's on fire!"

            Looking up at the ship, Cye saw that lightning had struck the huge mast in the middle of the ship and was indeed on fire and was rapidly being devoured by the flames due to the hurricane-like wind in spite of the rain and waves crashing onto the ship.

            Realizing the ship was done for, t he humans began to pile into the life boats. In one he saw the blond haired Sage and a heavyset human with blue-black hair, the one who had been drunk and singing the night before. Suddenly, Ryo appeared on deck followed by a large, black and white creature. The boy then pushed the creature toward the railing.

            "C'mon you stupid tiger! Jump! This is no time for you to act like a cat!" he yelled. The flames ever so slowly crept towards them, Ryo was doing his best trying to keep them at bay so he and Whiteblaze could escape into the last remaining lifeboat. "I'll be right behind you. Now go!" Ryo then pushed the tiger overboard into the churning sea. He was about to jump himself when a piece of yardarm fell and hit his head knocking him unconscious and far overboard into the water. With Ryo's power no longer controlling it,  the fire destroyed what was left of the ship and the angry sea claimed what could not float.

            Seeing Ryo get knocked into the water, the merboy screamed, "IYA!!!!!!" Disregarding the law against rescuing humans, he dove beneath the raging waves and thanked the gods he was able to find the black haired human quickly. Remembering humans needed air in order to live, he rushed back to the surface and began to drag his precious cargo toward a huge piece of wreckage floating nearby.

            Once he had gotten the human boy safely on the wood, Cye then began to push the makeshift raft towards what he hoped and prayed was dry land. He swam and pushed the driftwood all through the night till he was forced to lay his head on the raft as he drifted off to sleep.

 

*****

 

            Cye woke to find he was lying in the shallow surf water of some strange beach. Luckily for him there were a few boulders that hid him from human eyes. His head was on a plank of wood and a boy with long, black hair lay on it. He stared sleepily for a few moments, then it all came back to him, waiting at the ship for Ryo to appear, the storm, the fire, and dragging the human from the sea's deadly grasp.

            Struggling to get closer to the prone body, his tail flip-flopped like, well like, a fish out of water. 'How did humans move about up here?' he thought as he finally reached his goal. He placed his head on Ryo's chest and once again thanked the gods when he heard a quickly steadying heartbeat.

            "Thanks to me, you're going to live. How you humans live as long as you do is way beyond me." The boy began to stir and a lock of his hair fell into his eyes. Brushing it away, the merboy swallowed hard and placed his lips on his.

            Opening his eyes, Ryo saw a blurry figure was lying next to him. 'Sage,' he thought. No the figure had auburn hair, Sage's was a golden blond. "Who?" he choked out.

            "Shh. It's all right," whispered a soft voice in his ear. Ryo felt soft hands stroking him. "You're safe now." Losing the battle against sleep, he closed his eyes lulled by the gentle voice and soft hands. For some reason, he drew the unknown person closer to him.

            Cye started when he felt strong arms pull him close to the shivering human body. Blushing, he fought against the sudden urge to flee. After all, the human would survive, why should he bother to stay? Looking around and seeing no signs of humans, he gave into his desire and need for sleep and lay his head under Ryo's chin, warming the human boy in the process.

 

*****

 

            "Ryo! Where are you Ryo?!! Answer me!"

            Cye woke up to the sounds of unfamiliar voices and a strange warmth on his back and beneath him.

            "Man, if we don't find 'im our asses are toast," said a stocky figure just appearing in sight.

            "Don't worry Kento, we'll find the prince. Whiteblaze can follow his scent better than any bloodhound remember?", said the blond he'd seen not too long ago.

            "Yeah I know, Sage, but what if he's-"

            "Kento of Hardrock!! Don't even go there! Ryo's alive! I know it!"

            The large, black and white creature Cye had seen earlier was running in front of them occasionally stopping to sniff the air. Catching a familiar scent wrapped with a strange unfamiliar one, it roared and rushed toward where he and his human love lay.

            Thanking there were small boulders hiding him from the humans' eyes, the merboy quickly dragged himself back to the surf and made a beeline for open sea. Once he was a good distance out, he silently surfaced and looked on as the two humans and their strange pet take the boy into their arms and help him as they returned the way they came.

            Sighing, he stayed aloft until the humans could no longer be seen. "If only I could be with you, Ryo," he said barely noticing how he had said the human's name. "Then I'd never have to leave you." He blushed at the memory of kissing the sleeping boy and how he slept in his arms as the human held him. Sadly and reluctantly, Cye dove back under the waves and swam home, a great burden and longing in his heart.

 

*****

 

            He sat in a miserable heap on the floor of his secret grotto. Over the past few days, he had completely changed. He now avoided his brothers and sisters and friends. Even the air spirit, Rowen, hadn't seen him since the party on Ryo's now sunken ship.

            He'd swim off to his favorite hiding place as soon as he finished his meals and chores. There he'd sit and mope, trying desperately to forget how he'd fallen in love with a human let alone rescued one and slept in his arms. He was secretly glad no one had found out though. If they had, his punishment would have been far worse instead of being restricted to city limits.

            He had never felt so warm then, not even when he had sunned himself on the many rocks he discovered on his trips to the surface world. Nor had he felt so safe. Ever since his mother's death, no one had ever bothered to hold the young prince while he was growing up and he missed the feeling and sound of a heartbeat next to his head as he slept in someone's arms. And now that he had gotten a taste of it again three days ago, it was all he wanted.

            He hadn't been moping for long though. While he lay awake last night, he had come up with a plan. He remembered a tale Rowen had told of him of a mysterious sea wizard who granted wishes to many a merperson who was foolish enough to believe his lies, for those who went to him were never seen again. He would usually be frightened by such a tale, but his desperation was beginning to cloud his better judgment. He would brave the sea wizard and ask, and even beg if he had to, him to help him forget the cause for his recent misery.

            That was why he was once again moping in his grotto today. He sighed not noticing the snake like creature slither its way into his sacred hiding place.

            "Poor, poor, little prince. Not feeling too well today are we?"

            Cye nearly hit his head on the grotto's ceiling when he started at the voice. Hovering around him was a very snake-like eel who had an usually sly look on his face for an eel.

            "Who are you? How'd you find me?" the merprince asked once he recovered from the shock.

            The eel swam up to the quivering merboy before saying, "My name's not important. I've come to say that my master knows what ails you, little fishy and wishes to help cheer you up."

            "I don't understand what you're saying. W-what master?" Somehow this eel gave him a very uneasy feeling.

            The eel circled around him, its tail wrapping around the slender waist in a tight, yet gentle embrace. "Oh he knows all about your little trips to the surface world, Prince Cye. Especially about how you rescued a certain airbreather, which last I heard was against your father's law."

            Cye paled at mention of his rescue of Ryo and how he'd broken the law. 'How does this 'master' know that?' "I-is your master the sea wizard?" he asked timidly.

            The eel chuckled. "Bright boy. He has sent me to offer you his help. That is if you want it," it said whispering in his ear as he unwound itself. "But I'm sure a pretty little FISH like you could easily get that human all by yourself," it said spitting the word 'fish'.

            He watched as the eel slithered toward the entrance. Here was his chance! But wait a moment, he had planned to ask to forget about the human. How could this lowly creature know what he truly desired? Could it even be possible, to be able to be with Ryo and not have to worry about disappearing at the first sign of humans? He wanted to go to this wizard, but he suddenly grew fearful again. 'Come on Cye! Get a hold of yourself. Didn't you plan to do this anyway? Now here's your chance and don't you dare blow it!' he said to himself. Swallowing the fear, Cye took a deep breath and shouted at the eel, "Matte!!"

            "Oh did you have something to say little fish prince?" it said mockingly. 'Rajura-sama was right, this one's VERY gullible,' it thought with a smirk.

            "I will a-accept your master's help. W-would you take me to him, please?" the merboy managed to get out.

            Smiling to itself, the eel thought, 'YES!! We've got him!' "But of course, your highness," it said with mock courtesy, "Follow me."

            Taking another deep breath, Cye followed the eel out of the grotto and to the far edges of his father's kingdom.

 

*****

 

            Realizing he was now at the very edge of Torrent’s boundaries, Cye began to get a very uneasy feeling. He knew that once he left the boundaries, he’d be completely helpless against the various predatory sea creatures known to live beyond them. But he needed to speak with his guide’s master. He wanted to be with Ryo so much that it didn’t matter if he got eaten. Anything was better than spending the rest of his life being miserable and safe in his large and empty palace.

            Sensing his ‘companion’s’ uneasiness, the eel looked behind him. "Getting cold fins, fishy? You could turn back now and be miserable or you could follow me. The choice is yours, little prince."

            Steeling himself, the merboy gave the eel what he hoped was his best determined look. "Let's go. I wish to get there before nightfall."

            Smiling, the eel said, "As you wish, your highness." The last said dripping with sarcasm.

            Cye didn't like the eel at all, but if he was to end this misery, he had to bear with it and go as quickly as possible. He boldly swam across the border and followed the eel until he came to a hole in a cliff just big enough for one person. Watching the eel pass through, he took another deep breath and entered the hole as well.

            The hole led to a large underground lake hidden deep with in a cavern. The eel was nowhere to be seen, so he swam to the surface and called out rather meekly. "Um... Hello?"

 

            Hidden in the deep shadows, two figures watched as the merprince broke the surface of the lake and look about. "You did well Naaza. This little fish will do very nicely," said one of the figures.

            "What I don't understand Rajura-sama, is why you need a brat like him anyway. He's practically useless," said the other.

            "Maybe to you he is Naaza, but the sea king's favorite son will get me the throne of the most powerful kingdom in the world. He would do ANYTHING to get his son back and that would include yielding the throne to me." The figure laughed then stepped out of the shadows. It was time to make himself known.

 

            "I am glad you could come visit me, Prince Cye. It has been so long since anyone dared come this far."

            The merboy looked about for the source of the voice, which seemed to echo from everywhere and nowhere at once. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a HUMAN man with long, white hair; an eye was covered by an eyepatch which was partially hidden by the flowing locks. Cye could only stare in shock. Was this the sea wizard he'd been searching for?

            "You weren't expecting a human now were you," he said with a smile. It was more of a fact than a question. "So my little pet didn't tell you after all. I should have known Naaza would leave that out."

            Pet? What was he talking about? And who was this Naaza he spoke of? The only ones he'd seen today were this human and a rather snaky eel. Could this Naaza be the eel? He decided to put those questions away for now and get this over with. "Y-you're the sea wizard?!" he stammered.

            "Magician."

            "N-nani?"

            "I prefer magician, but yes I am he," said the human looking straight at the merboy. He looked to be only a few years old than him, but the piercing blue eye told Cye he was actually a lot older.

            "Forgive me sir, I r-really didn't know what to expect," Cye said bowing respectfully as he'd been taught when addressing his elders.

            "Quite all right, my dear boy. Now I understand you wish to ask for my help with a certain human," he said sensing Cye's impatience to leave.

            "H-hai! How do you know about that?"

            "Let's say that I, too, have my secrets," replied the magician with a sly smile.

            Cye blushed. He hadn't spoken to anyone about what had happened when he disappeared for a whole day. Not even his closest friends at the palace and now he felt slightly guilty for keeping secrets from them.

            "C-can you give me something to help me forget?" the merboy asked timidly.

            "Forget him? Is that what you really want? I think your heart says otherwise," said the magician as he placed his hand onto the surface of a small pool Cye hadn't noticed before. A soft light shot from the pool's water and the merboy was compelled to swim over to it and peer into it.

            He saw himself leaning over the unconscious Ryo and gently kiss the human boy on the lips. Cye blushed at the memory of that day, a wistful smile creeping on his face. The image faded to be replaced a moment later by one with him sleeping in the human boy's arms, a peaceful smile on their faces. Unwillingly, Cye let out a soft sigh.

            "That's what you truly wish for isn't it? For that lovely human to love you in return," came the magician's silky voice snapping him back to harsh reality.

            Cye forced himself to realize that was indeed what he had wanted ever since he'd laid eyes on Ryo. "But it's impossible! Neither one of us can be from our homes for long." A tear came to his eyes.

            The magician took a slender, pale hand and gently wiped the tear away. "Is that what you believe, little prince? It is only so if you remain as you are, dear fish, but if  you were like me, then perhaps -"

            "A-are you saying you can make me into a human?!" Cye asked shocked.

            "I could, but everything has its price, dear Cye." The man's face was inches away from his, a seductive smile on his lips. His trap was set now, he had lured his prey out of hiding and now all he had to do was wait for him to take the bait.

            The merboy remained motionless and silent for several moments. It was a major decision for him. Becoming human meant he'd have to leave his undersea home, family and friends forever with no hope of ever returning. He didn't want this, but he wanted to be with Ryo more.

            Now any sensible person would have said 'no thank you' and high-tailed it out of there without ever looking back. But Cye's love for the human boy and the recent memory of the day he spent with him severely clouded his judgment. Finally making up his mind, he spoke.

            "Name your price, sir. I didn't bring anything with me, but whatever it is, I'll get for you at once!"

            The man chuckled. "That won't be necessary, little one," he said caressing a soft cheek. "You have what I want right here." He stroked his neck with one pale finger causing the merboy to shiver.

            What could this human possibly want? Him? "I-I don't understand, sir. I-I can't do that, if that's what you want," Cye said blushing profusely.

            The magician laughed before answering. "How amusing you are, your highness. I'm sure your human would adore you. You needn't worry, Cye dear, that is definitely not what I want." At least not yet, he added silently. "What I want is that lovely voice of yours and your solemn word that if that boy falls for someone else you will return here to me."

            Cye was surprised. All this strange human wanted was his voice?! What could he do with it? "If I don't have my voice, how can I -"

            "You shouldn't need a voice to speak, little fish. Those pretty eyes of yours tell me everything." He chuckled again as Cye blushed at yet another compliment. "But if you'd rather keep it, then I suggest you go home." He turned and started to walk away.

            "Matte! I'll do it! You can have my voice, if that's what it takes to be with Ryo!"

            The magician stopped, an evil smirk on his face. His prey had taken the bait and was now trapped in his web. Turning back to the merboy, he said, "Are you sure?"

            "HAI!! I'll let you have my voice."

            Smiling, the human knelt so he could look the merboy in the face. "Good. Now give me your word that you'll return should he fail to love you," he said solemnly.

            "I promise," came a soft reply.

            The magician produced a knife out of thin air and held it to Cye's throat. "Don't worry, little fish this won't kill you. It'll only sting for a moment." He drew it across the soft skin and the merboy winced at the pain. A thin line of red appeared. He carefully collected the drops of blood into a shell before gently running a finger along the cut, healing it as it went. There was now a very faint scar on Cye's neck. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

            Feeling his throat, Cye whispered, "I-Ie."

            "That was for the potion I shall give you and also to remind you of your promise to me. Now for your payment." Cye gulped not knowing what the magician was going to do to take his voice. Smiling at his uneasiness, the magician chuckled softly then touched his lips to Cye's.

            The merboy stiffened when the magician began to kiss him. What was this human doing?! Was this how he was going to take his voice? "Open your mouth, little one," said the magician never taking his lips from Cye's. He hesitantly obeyed and the mouth kissing his began to suck hungrily on his. After what seemed like hours, the magician broke the kiss. Producing a clamshell from his clothes, he opened it and breathed into it before quickly shutting it tight again. "That was rather nice. Don't you think so?" he asked the now panting merboy.

            Cye opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came. He tried again and still no sound came to the words his mouth formed. The magician chuckled once his victim realized that he indeed had taken his voice. "What did you expect, little prince? You were thinking I'd slit that lovely throat again?"

            He nodded and the magician laughed.

            "Wait there, I shall return in a little bit with your potion," he commanded.

            Cye pulled himself onto the lake's shore and sat to wait for the magician's return.

 

            In a hidden chamber, the magician gathered the necessary ingredients for his potion and was now mixing them together. "Did you enjoy yourself, Rajura-sama?" said a green haired man with snake's eyes.

            "Tsk. Tsk. You were spying again, Naaza. But yes the prince is a very charming distraction. I think I'll keep him after all." He smiled at what he imagined he'd do with the delicious little merboy.

            "Do you really think that fool will get you the throne?"

            "If he doesn't, it wouldn't be a complete failure," he murmured.

            "Huh?"

            "Why don't you go see if our guest is still there, Naaza."

            The green haired man shrugged then silently left the white haired man who was mixing the potion and laughing to himself.

 

*****

 

            The magician had returned a short while later carrying a crystal snail shaped bottle with a dark liquid inside. Cye stared at it not sure if that was indeed the potion the human promised or something else.

            Noticing where the merboy was looking, he smiled and said, "Yes little one, this is your potion. One word of caution, little fish. Do not drink it until you've reached land otherwise you'll drown." He was about to say something about how he was the best swimmer in the kingdom, but the man stopped him. "Do you know how to swim with human legs?" Cye shook his head forlornly. "Didn't think so. Once you've taken the potion, you'll feel a great pain but it should go away in a while. Also there is no guarantee he'll love you. Do you still want this?" He held the bottle just beyond his reach, letting it dangle like a treat in front of a dog.

            Cye nodded grimly and pleaded with his eyes for him to give him the potion. The magician finally gave in and let him take the potion from him. Clutching it to his chest like a precious jewel, the merboy made to leave, silently waving his thanks.

            "Don't forget our bargain, little prince. If you do, I will seek you out and it will be most painful once I find you," called the magician.

            Cye turned and nodded, crossing his heart to signify that he would not forget, all the while praying he'd never have to return to the dark cavern.

 

            "Just like that, you're letting him go," said Naaza once the merboy had dove under the surface.

            "He'll be back. If that human boy doesn't find a human lover, I'll make sure Prince Cye gets a good reason for returning to me."

            "You're up to something Rajura-sama. What do you have in mind?" he said with his usual snake-like smile.

            "Not much, this little trinket most certainly may come in handy," said Rajura stroking a clamshell around his neck.

 

*****


	2. Part 2

Part Two

 

            Cye swam as fast as he could dodging the many predatory creatures that had mysteriously left him alone while with the eel. Once he had made it across the border, he stopped, panting trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes of rest, the merboy then dashed off for the shore where he had left Ryo.

 

            Hoping his love would be there today, and soon, Cye dragged himself out of the sea and onto the warm sand careful to stay near the boulders in case any humans came by. Once he was comfortably leaning against one, Cye looked at the crystal bottle he held in his hands, its dark liquid seeming to suck up all the light.

            What was he doing? came a tiny voice in his mind. This was madness! it continued. It was obvious that the liquid was a poison of some sort. He ought to get rid of it and go home and get his voice back. Cye politely told that voice to shut up. He had come this far and knew it was too late to go back now. He took a deep, shaky breath and pulled the top off the bottle. A rancid stench reached his nose. Poison! I told you so! said the voice again.

            Thinking it was better to die now than live in shame, for everyone he knew would laugh at him for being such a damned fool, the merboy wrinkled his nose and took a great big swig of the disgusting stuff.

            It burned! A heat akin to that of molten lava raged across his tongue and done his throat. Coughing soundlessly, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before drinking the last drops of the noxious liquid, not wanting to poison anything else. As the fire burned through his body, Cye began to feel the pain the sea magician had warned him of. Except, it wasn't pain it was pure, unadulterated agony. His skin itched, his insides burned and his tail hurt like nothing before.

            Unable to take his eyes off it, Cye stared in mute wonder and fear as the tail suddenly split painfully in half. He was grateful that the magician had taken his voice for he was sure the humans would have heard him from miles around as he screamed from the torture he was in. After a few more moments, the pain was slowly subsiding and the itch in his skin was more concentrated in what was left of his tail, which was slowly forming into two very human, though scaly, legs. Unable to take the incessant itching any longer, Cye took both hands and scratched the newly formed legs. Horrified and amazed at the scales he was now holding in his hand, he stared at them marveling at the way they sparkled in the sunlight. Glancing down at his legs, he saw smooth pink skin where he had scratched. Understanding now what had happened, he went back to work removing the rest of the scales until he had cleared his legs completely.

            Exhausted from the pain and exertion, the merboy, now turned human fell unconscious against the border, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

 

*****

 

            Something wet and rough was rubbing against his cheek and it was beginning to annoy him greatly. Cranking an eye open while trying to slap the annoying wet thing away, he saw a great big black and white furry face in front of his. Gasping, he scrambled, or at least tried to, away from this strange creature only to fall flat on his back.

            Looking at the boulders he was leaning against, he remembered what had happened. The eel, meeting the sea magician, the pain from the transformation. Cye groggily sat up eyeing the creature warily. It was now sitting on its haunches watching this strange human who smelled like fish. Cye started to say something to it, but remembered he longer had a voice and sighed instead.

            "You're really in deep this time aren't ya, kiddo?" came a very welcome voice. Rowen was sitting on top of one of the boulders staring at his best friend's new body. "Geez, Cye! I can't believe you went and did that! Yer either completely nutzo or completely gone ova that guy."

            Cye could only smile sadly at the air spirit once he figured out how to crawl with two legs.

            "Well aintcha got nothing ta say?" asked Rowen slightly perplexed by his friend's sudden silence. Cye could only shake his head, gesturing to his neck. He leaned closer and saw the faint scar he'd missed before. "Oh Cye, what have ya done?"

            Cye sighed once more then quickly check to see if the creature was still around. He was and was rather intently watching them never moving. Actually he didn't know what to make of the blue haired newcomer and was trying to figure out what he exactly was. The auburn haired boy smiled nervously at it, hoping it would get bored and leave.

            "I don't think he's gonna eatcha, Cye," said Rowen with a smile, noticing his friend's uneasiness with the tiger. "Hey! Isn't that the critta that was on the ship with that guy ya were mooning ova?"

            Cye mentally hit himself for being an utter idiot. The air spirit was right! He had seen that creature with his beloved Ryo before and had seen it last on the day he slept on the beach. Gesturing frantically for Rowen to leave or something, he thanked whatever gods who happened to be listening.

            "All right. All right, Cye. I get the picture. I'm leavin', but I'll be around ta keep an eye on ya, o.k.?"

            The other boy nodded then smiled as his ethereal friend vanished from sight.

            "Hey 'Blaze! Where are you? Here Whiteblaze! Where is that crazy cat?"

            He knew whose voice that was. Though he only heard it twice before, Ryo's voice had rung in his ears over the past few days. He would have leapt over the boulders and flung himself into the black haired boy's arms, but a merboy new to being on human legs was no athlete.

            The 'cat' in question got up upon hearing his human's voice and bounded beyond the boulders. He HAD to show Ryo what he found. As he came around the corner, he jumped nearly knocking the young man over.

            "Geez 'Blaze. I take you for a walk and you run off on me. Again. What is it with you and the beach anyway?" Ryo could never figure out his pet's fascination with the sandy stretch of land near the castle.

            The tiger licked his face apologetically then got off Ryo and tugged at the boy's sleeve. "Huh? What is it boy? Find something?"

            Whiteblaze ran ahead a few steps, then stopped, turning to look at Ryo. Understanding his tiger wanted him to follow, the human began to walk towards the boulders they were headed for.

            'Isn't this where Sage 'n' Kento found me?' he thought, recognizing the large stones. The memory of a person with auburn hair and a soft, soothing voice came to him as he got near. 'I wonder who it was who saved me. I'd like to thank them.'

            Feeling a tug at his side, Ryo snapped out of his private reverie and let the tiger lead him around to the other side of the rocks. He let out a gasp. Leaning against one boulder was a very naked, though kinda cute boy. "Um... hi. Are you all right?" he asked trying not to stare too much at the unclothed body before him. The boy smiled and nodded. He struggled to get on his feet only to have Ryo catch him before he fell.

            Cye was in heaven. Here he was, being held by the one person he so wanted to see and he wasn't about to let go. He put his head on Ryo's shoulder, content to stay like that forever.

            Bewildered by the boy's strange behavior, Ryo stiffened once he realized he was holding a naked boy in his arms and quickly helped him stand straight. "Can you walk?" he asked. When he got no answer, he pressed on. "Were you in a shipwreck? You sure look it."

            Ryo let go of the boy, much to Cye's dismay, and he tried balance himself on his new pair of limbs. After a few more tries, he finally got the knack of standing on his own. Seeing that the stranger could now stand without help, Ryo removed his cape and handed it to him. "Here, you can use this until we get back. Not sure what to do with the strange thing he'd been given, Cye stared at it then at the human before him. "It's all right. You can keep it if you like," Ryo said smiling. He had thousands of capes, the loss of one wouldn't hurt. The boy nodded his thanks and attempted to figure out what to do with it. The merpeople never wore clothes so he had no idea what it was.

            "Guess you don't have capes where you come from. Here lemme help," the black haired boy said then quickly covered him with the fabric. "Best keep it closed until we get you some clothes. We don't want to frighten any of the ladies." Ryo smirked at the reaction a nude boy would get as he passed through the streets of the city.

            Cye stared as Ryo put the cape around him and showed him how to hold it closed. 'So this is what this is for. Strange that humans cover theirselves with such strange things,' mused the merboy. The cape felt heavy, yet warm and smelled of Ryo. He held the fabric closer to his body wanting to have the handsome human's scent all around him.

            "C'mon. I'll take you back to the castle and you'll be able to get some clothes." Not waiting for an answer, Ryo strode in the direction he'd come from. Cye tried to make the legs move in the way Ryo's did, but every time he did, he lost his newly gained balance and fell. Hearing a soft thud behind him, the black haired boy turned to see the strange boy lying flat on his face in the sand. "Are you o.k.? Here let me help you. Why didn't you tell me you can't walk?"

            Cye gestured to his throat indicating a tiny scar he hadn't noticed before. "What happened to you? Did pirates do this?" he asked. Ryo had heard many reports of pirates slitting the throats of their victims once they had been robbed. He figured that this boy was one such victim and must have been thrown into the ocean and left for dead. "Gee I'm sorry." Realizing the boy's current situation, he gingerly picked him up and started carrying him towards his palace. As he carried him, Ryo found him to be amazingly light and he still smelled of the ocean even though the salt water had dried off him long ago.

            Cye took the opportunity to snuggle against Ryo's chest and nuzzle against his neck, taking in as much of the smoky scent as possible.

            'Poor guy. Must've been through hell,' Ryo thought on the way home. He noticed the boy he was carrying had auburn hair the same shade he remembered of, but since he couldn't speak, Ryo dismissed the thought that this could be the savior he was searching for. He sighed quietly when he saw his 'cargo' had fallen asleep.

            Beside him, Whiteblaze strode with an uncannily smug expression on his face. The tiger had taken a liking to the boy who smelled of fish and was ecstatic that his human was taking him home.

 

*****

 

            Over the past two months, Cye came to love his life with Ryo and the humans in Wildfire as he slowly became accustomed to living as one of them. Unable to find where he came from, or who he was; Cye had feigned amnesia; Ryo and his friends decided to let him live at the castle with them, which of course, made Cye extremely happy. He never left the prince's side and Ryo was glad for the company for some reason, he had grown extremely fond of the mute boy.

            They had spent hours together as Ryo taught him everything about the kingdom of Wildfire and its customs. He even taught him to read and write as well. Though, Cye never could get the knack of writing and constantly spilled ink or messed up the brushstrokes for writing in kanji. Ryo was a patient teacher and had once spent a whole day with him so he could write at least Ryo's name however never once asked him to write his own.

            Rowen, of course, was true to his word and occasionally visited Cye whenever Ryo was busy with whatever a prince does and his 'guardians' were likewise occupied. They'd 'talk' of what he had done since they last seen each other or whatever just happened to pop into their minds. Cye was glad to keep at least ONE friend from his former life no matter how much he liked Sage and Kento and especially Ryo.

 

            Cye lay on his ultra-soft bed and stared at the painted ceiling. Everything in the room was in shades of blue and green. The floor however was tiled in granite to give it the feel of sand. To him the room resembled his abandoned home. It would occasionally make him homesick, but Ryo would soon make him remember why he'd run from home in the beginning.

            Unable to sleep, he got up and crept down the hall and into Ryo's room. He'd done this so often that none of the servants said anything when they saw him sneaking into the prince's room late at night. Carefully shutting the door behind him, Cye tiptoed to the bed and climbed in next to Ryo's sleeping form. Instead of just wrapping his arms around the black haired boy's waist as he usually did when he slept there, he used what little courage he was able to muster and finally do what he wanted to since the day he became a human. Cye leaned over the prone body and kissed Ryo's slightly open mouth, half praying he wouldn't wake up and the other half praying he would.

            Feeling something soft and wet pressing against his lips, Ryo slowly woke up. Someone was kissing him! Finding he liked the kiss, he gently cupped the head of whoever it was kissing him and began to kiss back.

            Cye smiled when he felt Ryo return the kiss as he held his head to his. Wanting Ryo to see who he was kissing, he reluctantly broke the kiss and lit a candle on the stand by the bed.

            "Fish?!" Ryo said in surprise, recognizing the figure revealed by the candlelight.

            Since he never asked Cye to write his name and Ryo and his friends were terrible at lip reading, he'd gotten into the habit of calling him his 'little fish' or just 'Fish' since he always smelled of the ocean no matter how many baths he had. Cye adored the nickname, for him whenever Ryo said it had become the most beautiful word in the world to him.

            Feeling ashamed and rejected, Cye made to leave only to have Ryo grab hold of him so they were face to face. "It's all right, little fish. I-I think I know what you were trying to say," he stammered, blushing. During the initial shock, the black haired prince was forced to realize what he'd felt towards him since the first night Cye crept into his bed. "I guess I'm lonely too." Cye blinked in puzzlement. How could someone be surrounded by all those servants and have two wonderful friends such as Sage and Kento be lonely? "What I'm trying to say, Fish, is... that I... I..." Why couldn't he get those damned words out? "Aw hell! I-I love you too!" he finally blurted out, quickly turning away to hide his reddened face.

            Not believing his ears, Cye stared at the other boy. "I... I think you're beautiful. The most beautiful fish to come to Wildfire," Ryo said kissing him shyly. Sensing no resistance, Ryo got his courage back and began to kiss him hungrily. The auburn haired boy was more than happy to accept. Cye needed no more assurance and went back to doing what he started that night.

 

            Hours later, Cye was still in Ryo's bed, the prince's body next to his. Rolling onto his side, the auburn haired boy reached around Ryo's waist and held tight. Smiling, Ryo kissed the other boy's forehead. "I love you, little koi. Forever," he said understanding perfectly what his mute lover was saying in that tight embrace.

            Cye sighed happily and continued to hold him as they drifted back to sleep.

 

*****

 

            Rajura slammed his fist into the pool, angry his plans for the little merprince were not going as he wanted.

            "Something wrong, Rajura-sama?" Naaza asked with thinly disguised amusement.

            "That idiot! He actually was stupid enough to fall for our little fish," replied the sea magician. He was practically fuming. Naaza could have sworn he could see smoke coming from his master's ears.

            "Back to the drawing board, as these humans say, ne?" The white haired man's fist moved so fast, that his green haired servant never saw it coming as it painfully connected with his jaw. "Forgive me master, I meant no disrespect." Naaza cowered before him, he knew he couldn't beat him as long as he had his magic.

            "I'll not give up on such a pretty prize, Naaza. I seems I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Stroking a pearly pink clamshell around his neck, Rajura silently smirked and vanished into the darkness.

 

*****

 

            As the weeks drew on, Cye had been permanently moved into rooms that connected to Ryo's, not that he actually needed them. For he spent all his nights in his love's. The two tried to keep their relationship a secret, but Sage could see what had happened between them and was actually happy for his friend though a bit sad at the inevitable outcome.

            The queen, Ryo's mother was not aware of the true depth of her son's relationship with his new friend, but she could sense that her son was spending far too much time with him instead of doing what he should be doing, which was finding a suitable bride and settling down.

            She had given up all hope on her wayward son when a traveling princess from the far off kingdom of Toyama came seeking the hand of Prince Ryo. She had pale skin similar to Sage's and long auburn hair a shade lighter than Cye's and wore a soft pink gown that showed off her 'assets'. Kento had his jaw hanging on the floor of the hallway as she passed by to the throne room. After she had passed through the doors, he let out a low whistle.

            "That's one babe I wouldn't mind hanging onto me," he said going back to the errands Ryo and Cye had asked him to do.

            She explained she had seen the prince at the resort he vacationed a few months ago and had fallen madly in love with him. The queen, of course, was overjoyed to see that there were still eligible women for her son, but she had told the young woman not to expect the results she hoped for.

            Smiling, the princess curtsied. "I am most certain I'll be able to make his highness realize he needs a woman in his life, your majesty," she said in Cye's voice, furtively fingering a clamshell pendant.

            "If you can indeed persuade our son to marry you, Princess Mia, not only will you have our blessing, we will gladly give you away at the ceremony," said the queen.

            "You are too kind, your majesty." With that she curtsied again and gracefully left the throne room. Her majesty silently prayed the princess would succeed.

 

*****

 

            The next few days were absolute hell for Ryo. He was running out of excuses to use when he avoided Princess Mia. As far as he was concerned, he didn't even remember seeing her at that resort. He'd rather be staked on the dessert sands and left as a treat for scavengers than marry someone he didn't even know.

            Mia was on the palace terrace overlooking the gardens. She knew that this time, the prince would not be able to get out of this 'date'. His mother had posted guards at the terrace doors with orders to make sure that the prince entered and stayed there until Mia dismissed him.

            "That brat is as stubborn as hell," she said quietly as not to alert the guards at her unlady like use of language. "But this time, I've got him for sure. Once I've convinced my little merprince his beloved Ryo never loved him, I'll call off our engagement." The blood colored wine in the glass she was holding reflected the image of a man with long, white hair and one eye covered by an eyepatch. Taking a sip, Rajura pulled out a packet from the dress and poured its contents into the glass opposite him. He daintily placed his glass back in its proper spot and sat patiently, waiting for his 'date' to make an appearance.

 

*****

 

            Ryo had practically kicked him out of what had become their room to him. He had said that since he was now engaged to Princess Mia, it was time for 'Fish' to grow up and start sleeping in his own bed in HIS OWN room.

            Cye was now weeping pitifully on the aforementioned bed in his old room. Ryo had cruelly given the ones connecting his to his fiancée. He never noticed the door opening or the figure who now stood next to the bed. "Poor little, fishy. I warned you, Prince Cye," it said gingerly stroking the auburn hair.

            He jumped at the sound of the voice. Before him stood Rajura, the sea magician.

            "Yes, it's me little princeling. I've decided to be nice and save you the trouble of finding me again," he said reading his prize's face.

            Cye mouthed the question, "How did you know?"

            "Have you forgotten already how I learn things, your highness?" The man produced a handkerchief from thin air and began to wipe away the boy's tears. "Such a beautiful creature doesn't deserve to be treated this way." Silently thanking him, Cye blushed. "Do you remember the promise you made me?" he asked. Cye solemnly nodded. "Good. Be ready to leave by tonight after the announcement. I shall return here for you." Cye said nor did anything as he watched the magician fade and disappear.

 

*****

 

            Sage did not like the sound of that one bit. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, he was on his way to talk to the boy when he heard a strange man's voice. Who was talking to Fish and what did he mean by a promise? 'At least I found out his name,' he thought as he knocked on the door.

            "S-Fish, it's Sage can I come in?" asked the ever polite blond, catching himself not wanting his friend to know he had heard. Hearing no answer nor the other man's voice, he cautiously entered.

            In the middle of the bed, the auburn haired boy sat, leaning against the headboard. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and a pitiful look on his face. There was no sign that any other person had been in the room. Dismissing it as his imagination, Sage closed the door and sat on the bed next to him.

            "I don't understand it either," he said placing an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "I know Ryo better than anyone and I can't believe he'd treat the most important person in his life this. If you'd like, I'll go talk to him. And if he doesn't apologize, I'll make sure he does all right?"

            Cye smiled sadly. It'd be just a waste of time, for once Ryo announced his engagement to Princess Mia, he'd be out of his life and no one'd have to bother with him ever again. Who was he kidding?! He LOVED Ryo! He needed to hear him calling him all the nicknames he'd been given. He needed to feel Ryo's arms around him and revel in the smoky scent that seemed to cling to the dark haired prince.

            Somehow sensing what he needed, Sage tenderly pulled Cye onto his lap and cradled him as he were still a child. The boy began to weep silently as the blond began stroking his back and making soothing, cooing sounds.

            'Ryo had better apologize or else! Kento and I will never forgive him if he doesn't repair the damage he's done,' vowed Sage.

 

*****

 

            Cye paced the room furiously. He couldn't believe it! That sneaky sea magician had the nerve to not only pretend to be a girl, but use HIS voice as well. No one had the eyes to see through Rajura'sillusions except him. He'd caught a glimpse of the white haired man reflected in the mirrors lining the ballroom as 'Princess Mia' danced with his Ryo.

            There was a sudden chill in the air and the one person he hated more than anything appeared before him. "What's wrong, little fish? It's time to go," he said. Cye refused to budge. "I see. You still wish to remain here, shackled to a human who'll only cast you away again."

            Sage had secretly followed Cye to his room, concerned the 'voice' he heard would return. Upon hearing what he feared, he stealthily opened the door. Inside, Cye's arm was in the tight grasp of a man with long, white hair, whose back was thankfully to him. Drawing a magical dagger he found on the dresser next to his bed one day, and crept up behind the stranger. (Actually it was gift from a certain air spirit, but that's another story. 8-P)

            "You made a promise, my dear boy. And you're going to keep it," Rajura snarled, determined to have the bait he needed. "I admit I disguised myself as that princess, but I had to show you how fickle these humans are. Now, c... urk!"

            The magician looked to his throat and saw a rather sharp, rather magical dagger poised against it. "I don't think he wants to go anywhere. Especially with you!" said Sage who now had a firm grip on the dagger.

            "You'd had better stay out of this, little guardian. This does not concern you."

            "If it threatens Cye's happiness, it most certainly concerns me! Now back off!" he warned, pressing the dagger hard against his throat. Hard enough to draw a thin line of blood.

            Rajura was pissed! How dare this HUMAN threaten him! But he sensed the power hidden in the seemingly harmless dagger and knew it was actually capable of killing him, after all it had drawn blood. There was no weapon made by humans that could kill him unless it was made with magic and very few humans actually used magic these days. He had no choice but to release his grip on the former merprince.

 

            Ryo had been feeling guilty for some reason and headed for Fish's room. Once there he paused when he heard voices.

            "Now you are going to tell me exactly what you did to Ryo to make him dump Cye," came Sage's voice. What was he talking about?

            "I don't have to tell you anything, little man," said a voice unknown to him. There was a slight choking sound then the voice spoke up again. "All right, you've made your point. I just put a mild love potion into the prince's wine. It should be wearing off any moment now. Can I go now?"

            Love potion in his wine? He hardly drank the stuff. The last time he had wine before tonight was when his mother forced him to have a romantic meal with his fiancée on the palace terrace. Mia! This man in Fish's room must have given her a potion or something to make him love her. After he was through here, he would confront his so-called fiancée.

            "How dare you attempt to poison me and threaten my friend!" Ryo yelled as he burst into the room. Cye backed away from the truly prince, who had his sword drawn.

            "Ryo!" Sage said not removing the dagger from the white haired man's throat. "You heard?"

            "Yes! Now whoever you are, I want you and 'Princess' Mia gone from this kingdom and never return.

            "Oh, I intend to, your highness, but not without my property," he said grabbing hold of the frightened auburn haired boy.

            "Fish is not property! You will let go of him now!" Ryo's sword was poised at the stranger's heart.

            "I think not," the man smirked and began to fade, causing the boy he held onto fade with him.

            "No Cye!" Sage was light a bolt of lightening. Before any of them knew what was going on, the man collapsed onto the sand colored tiles, his throat leaking a blackish blood. Ryo stared at Sage, in his hand a dagger glistened and dripped the same liquid from the unblemished blade. "I'm sorry, Ryo. He was going to take Cye away from us," he said shamefully.

            "Who?"

            "My name is Cye," 'Fish' had said in Mia's voice. Around his neck was the clamshell pendant he had seen her wear.

            "I don't understand what's going on. How come you've got Mia's voice and you're wearing her necklace?" Ryo asked rather perplexed.

            "I'm so sorry for deceiving you, love. Believe me I do love you. I nearly sold my soul to be with you," said a rather ashamed Cye.

            "That 'man' used magic to fool you into believing he was a woman, Ryo," Sage explained. Ryo stared at the now dead magician and stared in shock as the body began to crumble into what looked like dried up sea foam.

            Once he'd found his voice again and his memory returned, Ryo turned to the lover he so cruelly abandoned. "Fish, Cye or whatever your name is, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was a real jerk. Can you ever forgive me?"

            "Of course I do!" Cye through himself into the black haired boy's arms and let him hold him as tight as he wanted. Sage discretely left, knowing the two lovers would want privacy.

            "Cye, now that you've got your voice back again, I've gotta ask you something," Ryo said kissing his cheek.

            "What is it, Ryo?"

            "Are you... are you the one who saved me that night when my ship got wrecked?"

            "Yes," he said softly.

            "I knew it! It had to have been you!" Ryo grabbed both sides of the redhead's head and kissed him deeply. "Thank you," he said breathlessly when he forced himself to break the kiss.

            "You're welcome," was all Cye got out before Ryo returned to kissing the love of his life and scooping him off his feet. The former merboy eeped in surprise and let the other boy carry him to his room.

 

~Owari~

 

*****

 

EPILOGUE

 

            The queen was livid. Yet another plan to get her son hitched had failed. Not to mention that she had been fooled into believing that 'Princess' Mia was nothing but a girl. A few days later, once her pride healed, she forced herself come to grips that she may never see any grandchildren and may have to hand the throne over to Sage. He had been named as Ryo's successor once all the hullabaloo over the disappearance of the princess had calmed down.

            Ryo was content to spend the rest of his days loving Cye and vice versa.

            Sage was happy for his liege lord and friend, but was lonely himself. He could find no one to love like the figure who had haunted his dreams.

            Kento lamented the loss of what he'd called 'the babe' but moved on with his life, content to stuff his face, pal around with Sage, Cye and Ryo, and horse around with Ryo's pet tiger.

            As for Naaza, when his 'master' failed to return with his 'prize,' disappeared content to do as he pleased wherever fate led him.


End file.
